Cache Dop
is a member of the Science section division 1 of the Black Order, formerly of the South America Branch before transferring to the European Branch. She is the younger sister of the late Tup Dop. Appearance Cache Dop is frequently mistaken for her brother, Tup, both of them having the same, overweight build and similar hats that cover their eyes. Unlike her brother, Cache wears her hair long and in braids, most of which are pulled up on the back of her head in a short ponytail. She wears the newest version of the Order-issue uniform, with a black shirt, dark pants and a belt, and a lab coat worn over it to signify that she is part of the Science Division. Personality Initially polite, Cache's attitude quickly changes when people insistently mistake her for her deceased brother. She seems to share her late brother's concern for Johnny's health, though, as it is noted by reminiscing members of the Science Division in an after chapter special, when Johnny collapses and Cache carries him to the infirmary, that Tup used to carry Johnny in the same way when he passed out. History Cache was part of the reconstruction of the European Branch, having been transferred from the South America Branch after the destruction and relocation of the Black Order Headquarters. Plot Disappearance of Cross Marian arc Introduced shortly after the moving from the old European Branch building to the new, Cache ran into Johnny while he was in the company of Allen Walker, Miranda Lotto, Gigi Lujun and Howard Link, all of whom mistook Cache for her brother, Tup. Cache attempted to correct the mistake, but Johnny insisted that he would know "that flabby gut of Tup's anywhere", causing Cache to become annoyed. Gigi asked if they could call her Tup, which only made Cache angrier and amused the group.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 170, Page 168 She is then dragged by Johnny and Gigi into being introduced to Reever Wenhamm and Lenalee Lee, both of whom cry and call her Tup, as well, leaving Cache to cry out that she is not Tup.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 180 Seed of Destruction arc After the events in North American Branch and Allen's subsequent improsonment, Cache is seen sitting with the Exorcists and the members of the Science Division, with Jeryy presenting a lot of food for them to regain their strength. During the dinner, when Lenalee wonders abot about the recent-looking injuries of the Science Division, Cache, Reever and Johnny said they were going to make Lvellie release Allen, but were beaten up by the guards. Cache also tells Lenalee that Reever asked the higher-up to have Allen be examined by the Science Division so they could find out the way to erase the 14th's memory from him. She adds that because of these requests, their division is now treated quite unfriendly by the other members of the Order. After someone has thrown the eggs on them and yelled that Allen must be executed as a Noah, Cache and the rest are comforted by an unknown Cardinal, who overheard them and assured that Allen won't be executed. Later, Cache and Reever are dragged out by Gigi to investigate Johnny's strange behaviour. When Johnny does some physical exercises, Gigi is almost shocked, while Cache doesn't see anything wrong. Meanwhile Johnny tries to sneak in the archives and pick up Allen's case, but is exposed by Reever, Cache and Gigi. However, Johnny says he wants to resign from the Black Order. Although Reever realises that in fact Johnny is going to follow Allen, who escaped the Order earlier, soon he approves his resignation. Before his departure, the Science Division members say their last word to him. Cache is the one who notes the belief in future as an important thing for a scientist and encourages Johnny to believe in Allen. Trivia *In an after chapter special, it is revealed that the Science Section is fond of the idea of Johnny and Cache being paired together, one person even suggesting that they should get married (to which Cache responds with an angry "No").D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 173, Page 42 *Cache's hobbies include boxing, nature and chess.D.Gray-Man Official Fanbook Gray Log, Page 104 *She likes biology and people who stick to their beliefs. *She dislikes sexual harassment. *Cache's necessities are courage and her brother's hat, which she keeps as a memento. References Navigation de:Cash Dopp Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Black Order Member Category:Science Section Category:American Characters